


Three Years Later

by Hailee_jackson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Cas goes to someone's heaven, Gen, I wrote this for Bobby, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, anniversary fic, personal heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailee_jackson/pseuds/Hailee_jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas visits the personal heaven of a person he once knew for an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that I wrote to help me cope with the anniversary of a friend's death.

"Hey there, buddy," Castiel dropped by next to his friend. "How are you today?"

The boy looked up from his harp with a happy grin. "Cas! You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss it," the angel assured him. "You're progressing marvelously on the harp," he remarked.

"People always said I had a knack for music," the boy shrugged off the praise. "I mean, I've got an interesting instrument and an eternity to learn how to play it. What more could I ask for?"

"Family? Friends?" Cas suggested.

He shook his head, hand drifting to the rope burns on his neck subconsciously. "I'd love to see them, but they can't make the same choice I did."

Cas nodded. "I understand."

They sat without speaking for a while, the boy gently strumming the harp and creating a new melody that Cas was sure he had never heard before.

"You know, what you said about your friends," Cas ventured, gaining the boy's attention. "You have a truly pure soul."

Bobby smiled genuinely back at him. "That's not my fault. I blame it on my guardian angel."

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. Bobby


End file.
